


LWA Snippets

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tumblr snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A collection of prompts from tumblr for LWA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short, currently atm RWBY has fallen out of my favor so now i am writing new things, mostly for LWA. So for a while I've been getting prompts on tumblr and most are Dianakko so here is a collection of some of them. Not all are Dianakko but they all have them interacting with each other in some way and some are long some are short. One day soon I'll do a long LWA story, soon as i get a break from work at college. Please note all are just copied from tumblr so sorry for mistakes and sorry if some are really short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Imagine Diana and Akko stuck somewhere after they fell off the broom and Akko is scratched and Diana decided to put some dressings on and just note that Akko has many scars

Diana plucks off some leaves that are stuck in her hair. She even finds a small twig by the back of her head. It’s annoying to have your hair get all messed up and knotted with bits of trees in it but better than being injured. Diana knows she will feel some bruises in the morning here and there and maybe a small cut or two but nothing serious. Where she landed was a soft patch of earth thankfully.  


A groan catches her attention. Diana looks over her shoulder to see Akko sitting up. The blur of everything that has happen comes back to Diana. Akko had finally managed to get in the air by herself but being Akko, it didn’t last that long. Her flying went haywire and the two girls ended up colliding right over the forest. Diana wonders where her broom went off to but first thing first, make sure Akko is alright.

Shakily, Diana gets to her feet. Maybe she has more wounds than once thought but she can walk. Walking is good. Akko, meanwhile, seems to be struggling to her feet. She manages to get on one leg but whenever weight is placed on the other, it comes out from under her.

“Damn it,” Akko hisses under her breath after falling back down on her bottom. She starts to rub her left leg, wincing when her fingers brush a bleeding, jagged wound.

“You alright?” Diana asks. She kneels down by Akko and moves her hands away. “You really know how to hurt yourself, don’t you?”

“So what if I get hurt a lot? Not like I’m killing myself.”

“But you could if you aren’t careful. I know you are trying to prove yourself but risking injury isn’t always the best way to go about things. Look at you now. You can barely stand.”

Diana starts to dig in her small bag she has brought with her and pulls out a small bottle and a piece of cloth. “You’re lucky I carry around essentials when we fly out farther. This will sting so try not to kick me as a reflex.”

Before Akko can protest, Diana pours some of the clear liquid on the wound. Akko flinches—had it not been for Diana using her other hand to hold Akko’s leg down she _would_ have been kicked—and bites down on her lip to prevent a shout from coming out. As quickly as it comes, the pain fades away. Akko sighs in relief as Diana starts to cover the wound with the cloth.

As she dresses the cut, Diana notices small scar on Akko’s leg from past injuries. Some are old and faded and some seem a little new. Even on the exposed skin from the arm that rest on the top of her leg, Diana notices other past reminders of failure’s.  

“How often do you hurt yourself that you have scars all over you?”

Akko stays quite for a moment before answering. “A lot. I have been getting better since my magic skills are also getting better but I just want to learn and be who I aspire to be so I keep pushing myself as hard as I can. I don’t know if you would understand struggling all the time, coming from a long line of witches.”

Diana does not answer. She finishes patching Akko up before standing up and sticking her hand out. “Just be easier on yourself. A witch who may not be the greatest but can still learn is better than a dead one.”

Akko nods and takes Diana’s hand. She is lifted to her feet. With the help of Diana, Akko wraps her arm around the back of Diana’s neck to support herself as she keeps her injured leg up. “Thank you…”

“You are welcome. Let’s find the brooms and then find our way out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: “I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!” prompt for diana & akko ^+^ because akko is prone to get herself killed XD

Akko mixes some ingredients together, swirling them around in a medium size bowl. Her tongue sticks out of her mouth as she thinks. This is, after all, her first time trying to make a potion by herself. Lotte said she was willing to help out and so did Sucy (though, who knows what Sucy would end up doing). However, Akko told them she really wanted to try it all by herself for once, no help at all other than her book. Alone in an empty class room, she hopes this turns out already.

She reaches out for a bottle by her, to focused on her brew in front of her. Just before she pours it in, a hand wraps around her wrist tightly, halting her pouring.

“What the—” Akko looks up to see who has stopped her. Diana. The other girl gently guides Akko’s hand and the bottle back down to the table. Akko is taken aback. “D-Diana? What are you doing here?”

“I was walking past and saw you mixing things. You’re lucky I came back because I’m not going to let you kill yourself by mistake.”

“What?”

“What you were about to add in does not mix well with what you already have in there. Why you even have it out I don’t know why.”

Akko blinks and looks down at the bottle. Sure enough, she has mixed up to potions with each other. She recalls that the other bottle that she needed was right besides this once. In her eager rush to create her first potion, she has grabbed the wrong one. “W-Whoops. Thank you Diana…Wait. How did you know what I had put in beforehand? Have you’ve been watching me?”

This time, it is Diana’s turn to be taken aback. She finally let’s go of Akko and looks away from her, flustered. “No. I just recognized what you were making from what I saw on the table. Just be careful next time and make sure you have everything right. No need for any more bodily harm than you already get. Good luck on the rest of your potion making.”

Diana walks away and back into the halls. Akko doesn’t really know what to make of what just happened. She does not think for long, however, before going to get the right ingredients.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based off a reply of Diana having the last Shiny Chariot Card Akko needs

Diana looks at the cards in her hands. The complete set of Shiny Chariot trading cards stare back up at her. She has had them since childhood and has always prided herself in the fact she has all of them. So much pocket change and allowance was spent on these cards. Sure, she will still have most at the end of the day but she will be missing one. Akko will have it, hopefully.

As much it pains her to give it away, Akko deserves it much more than herself. She goes on and on all day about Shiny Chariot, never losing her love for the witch. She even has Shiny Rod. There is no bigger fan than Akko herself. If anyone deserves to have her collection compete, it is her. Now Diana has to find Akko.

She takes the one card out and heads into the halls. Akko must be somewhere. Diana’s best bet is to go to the courtyard. That is where Akko and her friends seem to be the most. The closer and closer she gets, though, the more nervous she becomes. Diana cannot remember the last time she was this anxious. Butterflies are fluttering around her stomach and she can feel her hands start to sweat. _Just hand her the card and leave. Simple as that. Deep breath._

Outside, Diana looks around. At first she cannot find anyone out of the trio of friends. She is about give up and look elsewhere when she hears a crash. Diana turns her head around and finds Akko’s legs sticking out of a bush and a broom lying close by. Sucy and Lotte run over to their fallen friend.

Diana also notices scattered on the ground are Akko’s cards. This is the perfect opportunity to give the card away and not draw a lot of attention to herself. She starts to head towards the crash site, picking up the cards one by one as she gets closer. Diana slips in her card at the end of the deck and reaches the trio once Akko is out of the bush.

“At least you flew for a bit this time. That’s always good,” Lotte tells Akko. She pulls a leaf out of her friend’s hair.

“Look like we have a lot of work to do with how you are going to land,” Sucy adds on.

“I am so going to feel sore in the morning…Hey!” Akko pats her pockets. “My cards! They fell out when I took the nose dive. I need to fi—”

Akko stops when she notices Diana standing by her with all her cards in her hands. “Here,” she says, giving Akko the deck. “You need to take better care of your things so they don’t fall out. No need to thank me. Just take good care.”

Before anyone else can say anything, Diana walks off. Akko blinks, not knowing what to make of what just happened. She shakes the thought aside and goes to make sure all her cards are there. Akko is shocked to find there is one extra card.

“Hey, that’s the card you always wanted. How did it get in your deck?” Lotte asks.

“I-I don’t know…Did…Did Diana put it in there?!?” Akko almost shouts.

“Maybe. How she spoke and just walked off like that I can see her doing it. I have no clue where she could have gotten it unless she is a closed fan,” Sucy says.

“Maybe…” Akko keeps staring at her card in awe. Her childhood collection is finally finished. “Maybe she is…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: diana trying not to show she's jealous of how friendly amanda and akko are? :3

Today is a beautiful day. The weather is fair, not too hot and not to cold. A slight breeze blows across the landscape yet the sun shines with no clouds in the sky. For even more of a plus, it is Saturday. A day for most to be off of work and school. Today is the perfect day to be out enjoying life. At Luna Nova, some students play a game or sport, some soak up the sun light while taking a nap, and other simply take a walk around campus. Diana Cavendish are among those who just want to stretch her legs for the day.

As she walks she reads one of her spell books, taking care to watch out for anyone walking by. She has done this many times in the pass and it has become second nature to her. Luckily most people seem to step out of the way beforehand or walk around on the grass, not the stone pavement.

“HEY! WATCH OUT!” A voice shouts.

Diana looks up from her book and sees a soccer ball come right for her. She has just enough time to duck out of they away and avoid getting a concussion. Within a few moments, Amanda appears at Diana’s side, out of breath, with Akko following right behind her. The other girl runs pass, presumably to receive the ball.

“S-Sorry about, Diana. I swear we didn’t mean to try and nail ya in the head. The ball just veered off course,” Amanda apologizes.

“You should be a little more careful when playing in the middle of the court yard you know,” Diana replies.

“I know I know. We do have the nets pointed away from the side walk but we were goofing off when that happened. You alright, buddy?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

Akko reappears next to Amanda. She has the black and white ball in her hands and gives it back to Amanda. “I didn’t know I could kick that hard. That was amazing. Also…Sorry Diana. I didn’t see you there when coming and the ball also curved. Hey! You want to play?” Akko asks.

Diana is brought back that Akko would ask this. After all the time she has tried to compete with her, Diana feels she would be the last to get asked this by her. However, if Akko plans to have her on the other team then that makes sense. Still, the gesture is surprising coming from her.

“Yeah! How about it? We can always use an extra man on the team. And even if you don’t wanna play, you can just chill on the sideline with the others if you like. No harm in just relaxing and we promise not to almost hit you. You also can watch me kick Kagari’s butt.”

Akko sticks her tongue out at her friend, which only makes Amanda laugh. Akko then narrows her eyes at her. “Hey my team is winning right now; you are one to talk!”

“By  _one point_.” Amanda gives a small flick on Akko’s forehead. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”  

The two girls start to bicker a little, each trying to say they will win, all the while laughing and joking at the same time. They finally stop once they notice Diana just starting at them.

“You sure you didn’t get hit by the ball? You are just looking off into space,” Amanda says.

“I-I’m fine, sorry. Anyway, I have to decline your offer. There are some things I have to do,” Diana answers.

“Whatever floats your boat. Come on Akko, race ya!”

Amanda runs off as fast as she can, now that she has her breath back. Akko quickly chases after her, not missing a beat. Now alone once more, Diana stands for a few more moments to watch the friends return to their play. Most of her life was dedicated to studying and perfecting spells, not running around acting like an idiot. Some jealous boils inside of her that most are able to take a break and be care free when she cannot find the time to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sucy makes a potion that causes the one who consumes it to freely admit their heart's desires. She then slips it into Diana's tea leading to her confessing to a very surprised Akko

“So you sure this will work?” Akko asks. She flips around the bottle in her hands, studying it carefully.

“Yes, I am sure. Whoever drinks that will spill a secret,” Sucy replies. She takes back her potion and puts it in her pocket. “I still can’t believe that you are so riled up over Diana that you want blackmail her. You can be a devil and I love it when you get like that.”

Akko only grins, thinking of being able to used something against Diana. Whatever it is, Akko hopes that it will be good. When the two friends get into dining hall, they spot the Diana all alone. Hannah and Barbra are not around which is a bit surprising. The two usually hover around Diana all the time. Guess they had better things to do or Diana chooses to be alone.

Akko and Sucy walk over to the table. Diana puts down the cup of tea she has been drinking down on a plate. She raises an eyebrow at the site of the two other girls.

“Hi, Diana,” Akko starts off.

“Hello. What are you doing here? Usually you don’t just walk up to talk to me” Diana replies.

“I was just wondering about class today, I fell asleep in it and I know you take good notes. Lotte is around and Sucy only wrote down a bit,”

As Akko lies and distracts Diana, Sucy slips pass them to pour some of her potion into Diana’s drink. Once enough is in the tea, Sucy gives the single to Sucy that everything is ready to go. Akko gives a small nod as Sucy comes up next to her again.

“I think we should get going soon. Amanda wanted to do something with us soon. You also should drink your tea before it gets cold,” Sucy says.

Diana gives the two of them looks, not knowing what to make of them. She mumbles to herself about something before taking a sip of her tea. Akko waits for something to happen. A few moments pass before Diana slaps a hand over her mouth and snaps to attention. She tries her hardest not to open her mouth. Akko gets a little closer to Diana. “Anything you want to say?”

Diana tries her best to resist the urge to speak but it doesn’t work. She suddenly grabs Akko’s arms. “I-I love you, Akko Kagari. As in, _love_ you.”

Once out in the open, a look of shock comes over both Diana’s and Akko faces. Neither of them can process what has just been said. Akko is so brought back that Diana’s deepest secret is about her, she faints. In Diana’s own shock, her grip loosens which allows Akko to hit the floor.

Meanwhile, Sucy just snickers to herself at the sight. Akko might not be able to use this info as blackmail, but she might be able to. For now, however, she places a hand on Diana’s shoulder. “That was one hell of a spill. I know that you are still trying to think this all over but do you mind helping me bring Akko back to the dorm? Who knows how long she will be out, especially after hitting the floor like she did.”


End file.
